


Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Admitting to murder, Angst, Dark, Details to said murder, Eventually caught, F/M, First perosn point of view, Horror book for Valentine's Day, Insanity, Multi, Murder, Oneshot, Still needs to be edited some, lots of cussing, mention of murder, people do die in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: A year and a half later and here I am. Drunk, doing drugs, and desperate for freedom myself. I hope you're watching and wishing all of this was a nightmare too. We all do, we all miss you, we all wish it was ourselves and not you as you don't deserve this. You deserve to be alive. But shit happens huh. Shit always happens when you don't fucking listen, babe
Relationships: Jason/Elizabeth, Jason/Rebecca





	Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

**_ 10:49 am. February 14th, 2020 _ **

Blood. That was all I seen was blood. I couldn't believe that she is gone... After years of us being together and getting through so much, she now lays dead, bleeding, and looking at me as if "why weren't you here? Why did you let this happen?" What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to go on without my love? How can she leave me when she knew that my only will to live was her? I slid down to the floor, feeling sick and numb as cops and bystanders sworn the house and the yard. I was lost and cold, my girlfriend was gone. I sighed and covered my face as I started to cry. My love, my hope, the reason I am alive, now gone. Who could've done such a thing? Who brought her to this state? Why did she have to leave me? I didn't know and everyone is suspecting conspiracy that this was a planned assassin and I just want them all to shut up and leave already.

_**12:02 pm. February 21st 2020** _

By the end of the week and it is her funeral. People from work who knew her as well as our friends and family is all here. So many nice things said about her as she had a golden heart. Some promising that whoever did this will be paid for killings such a great person while others wishing families and me a sense of peace and hope. I wasn't paying attention as I watch from a distance at my girlfriend's coffin. Wishing she got up and say she is okay, that this is just a nightmare and I'll wake up and she would be in my arms safe and sound. I'll never let her go again and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. Nobody will take her away if I just wakes up. But I never will as this isn't a nightmare no matter how much I wish it was. This is real and she is gone and the killer is still out there. I clenched my teeth as before I knew it, it's all over and I'm back home where it all started. I collapsed onto my knees and screamed.

_**11:42 pm. May 15th, 2020** _

It's been three months and the killer is still out. Yet, no new victims. Was it a robbery gone wrong? Or was it someone who just needed his girlfriend dead out of jealousy? I sighed as damn it! The fucker should be dead already! She should still be alive and this bastard dead! Why her? Of all why the most respected, most loved, most perfect angel? I grabbed my beer and threw it at the wall before grabbing my coat and ran out. I needed space and air...

_**9:15 am. February 14th, 2021** _

It's been a year and I miss you so much... Why did you have to go? Why aren't you back? Did you love me? I hope you're not mad at me... I don't expect you to stick around. You deserve peace and love and being in heaven where you belonged. Just wish I knew what you thought or felt. Wish I can hold and kiss you once more. But, I'm just getting greedy now.

_**4:15 pm. June 20th, 2022** _

A year and a half later and here I am. Drunk, doing drugs, and desperate for freedom myself. I hope you're watching and wishing all of this was a nightmare too. We all do, we all miss you, we all wish it was ourselves and not you as you don't deserve this. You deserve to be alive. But shit happens huh. Shit always happens when you don't fucking listen, babe.

**_ 3:40 pm. February 14th, 2022 _ **

It's been two years and I got a new girlfriend. Beautiful girl, amazing. She knows you, you know? Then again, everyone fucking knows you. I bet you love that. That I'll never forget about you. Fucking bitch, you're dead stay the fuck out of my life! I got someone better than you, someone who will actually listen to me and not fuck up like you did. I bet you're pissed that I got someone else. Bet you're jealous that her lips and hands are all over me and not you. That's what happens when you think you can get away, bitch.

**_ 12:02 am. November 26th, 2025 _ **

Every fucking bitch always makes the same fucking mistake! When will all of you whores fucking learn this is _my_ game and _you_ listen to _me_?! Not you, fucking me! I promise Elizabeth, I warned you and now this bitch will be killed as well! You stay out of this as nobody saved you and nobody would save her either! Fucking test me, bitch! I will show you who is in control and it won't be you.

**_ 5:16 pm. November 30th, 2025 _ **

Another murdered and once more was a girlfriend. Is this a punishment? What did the guy do that deserves this much suffering? When will it end? So many questions and sadly not enough answers. We can only hope it ends soon...

_**8:45 pm. November 30th, 2025** _

You see?! This is what you drove me to do, Elizabeth! I hope you're fucking proud of yourself! _You_ killed this girl, not _me_! And nobody will ever suspect a damn thing. I hope you enjoy this game as more bodies piled up against you. You should've stayed put when I told you, but you had to be the hero. I didn't want to kill you, you know?! We could've been a happy couple but you ruined it by getting yourself killed. Now everyone must suffer for your damn mistake.

**_ 11:26 pm. February 14th, 2034 _ **

Fourteen years since the murder of Elizabeth and eight years since the murder of Rebecca. Years, nobody knew who the killer was when the killer was there all along. Boyfriend of two girls, Jason Randy López.

Calls were made and pictures were sent to police about the death of Rebecca. Jason was sentenced to prison on a insanity plea due to him screaming, "SHE iS HERE! THAT BITCH DID THIS TO ME!" Nobody knows who Jason is talking about but many suspected it was Elizabeth. Police won't tell but many will say it was Elizabeth who made those calls from the grave as it always brought up her number...


End file.
